The present invention relates generally to the field of key holders, and, in its most preferred embodiment, to the field of key holders which include swivel cartridges and are designed to perform other functions in addition to holding keys.
Many different types of key holders are in use today, from simple circular key rings to deluxe assemblies designed to perform other functions in addition to holding keys. Examples of these deluxe assemblies include key holders with main assemblies which function as whistles, pen lights, watches, tear gas holders, floatation devices, and containers for holding such things as important documentation, medication, or perfume. Additionally, with the advent of the use of radio frequency (RF) receivers in automobiles to provide access to car doors and car trunks, key holders which function as RF transmitters have also been produced.
One problem associated with many of these key holders relates to the structures through which typical key rings are attached to the main assemblies of the key holders. One typical structure includes a wedge-shaped tab extending out from the main assembly and having a small circular passageway for receipt of a typical circular key ring. During storage in a person's pocket or purse, various forces often attempt to rotate the keys and the main assembly with respect to each other. In some circumstances, this attempted rotation results in breakage of the wedge-shaped tab.
Additionally, because the tab is often located near a connection between elements of the main assembly, rotational stress on the tab tends to disconnect these elements. While this is clearly an undesirable consequence, the degree of the problem rises when sensitive electronics which require relatively tight seals are involved, as is the case with RF transmitters. Furthermore, if the key holder is stored in a person's pocket, the key holder may become uncomfortable due to its inability to allow the key ring to rotate. Also, in many circumstances, manual, rather than automatic, assembly of the key ring onto the tab is required, resulting in larger costs and a higher degree of worker related injuries.
Other types of key holders are designed to include two key rings which can be selectively separated. This feature allows one to logically divide keys into separate groups, such as keys for the home, on one ring, and keys for the car or office, on the second ring. The ability to separate home or office keys from car keys can provide an extra measure of safety when leaving a car for service, or with a valet parking attendant, etc. One problem affecting the usefulness of many of these types of key holders is related to the difficulty involved in separating the rings. The separation methods employed by many of these key holders are both difficult to remember and difficult to perform. There is, therefore, a need to provide a key holder which solves these and other related, as well as unrelated, problems.